heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
King Arthur
Lore King Arthur was a legendary British leader who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and early 6th centuries AD. The details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. The sparse historical background of Arthur is gleaned from various sources, including the Annales Cambriae, the Historia Brittonum, and the writings of Gildas. Arthur's name also occurs in early poetic sources such as Y Gododdin. Arthur is a central figure in the legends making up the so-called Matter of Britain. The legendary Arthur developed as a figure of international interest largely through the popularity of Geoffrey of Monmouth's fanciful and imaginative 12th-century Historia Regum Britanniae (History of the Kings of Britain). In some Welsh and Breton tales and poems that date from before this work, Arthur appears either as a great warrior defending Britain from human and supernatural enemies or as a magical figure of folklore, sometimes associated with the Welsh Otherworld, Annwn. How much of Geoffrey's Historia (completed in 1138) was adapted from such earlier sources, rather than invented by Geoffrey himself, is unknown. Although the themes, events and characters of the Arthurian legend varied widely from text to text, and there is no one canonical version, Geoffrey'sversion of events often served as the starting point for later stories. Geoffrey depicted Arthur as a king of Britain who defeated the Saxons and established an empire over Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Norway and Gaul. Many elements and incidents that are now an integral part of the Arthurian story appear in Geoffrey's Historia, including Arthur's father Uther Pendragon, the wizard Merlin, Arthur's wife Guinevere, the sword Excalibur, Arthur's conception at Tintagel, his final battle against Mordred atCamlann, and final rest in Avalon. The 12th-century French writer Chrétien de Troyes, who added Lancelot and theHoly Grail to the story, began the genre of Arthurian romance that became a significant strand of medieval literature. In these French stories, the narrative focus often shifts from King Arthur himself to other characters, such as variousKnights of the Round Table. Arthurian literature thrived during the Middle Ages but waned in the centuries that followed until it experienced a major resurgence in the 19th century. In the 21st century, the legend lives on, not only in literature but also in adaptations for theatre, film, television, comics and other media. Combos Cast through Time: Chance to revive with 100% HP upon death. Kings on High: Passive - Increase ATK by 150% & Skill Proc by 10%. Legends of Camelot: Passive - Increase party ATK by 100% & Skill Proc by 5%. Family Ties: Passive - Increase ATK by 100% & Skill Proc by 15%. Stats Note : See Evolution Methods for clarification of Evolves '4 Card Evolve' '5 Card Evolve' '6 Card Evolve' '7 Card Evolve' '8 Card Evolve' Photo Gallery KingArthurT1.jpg|King Arthur T1 KingArthur-card.jpg| Category:Heroes Category:Camelot Category:Godly Category:Damage party Category:Stun Category:Future King Category:Cast through Time Category:Kings on High Category:Legends of Camelot Category:Family Ties Category:Round Table Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Kings of Briton Category:Once and Future King